Classified Information
by NickXero
Summary: The school year after the events of "Goblet of Fire" in Harry's fifth year will be hard enough...the last thing Harry needs is a little snoop running around the school trying to dig up his deepest, darkest secrets to print for all to see in the school new
1. A Sorting to Remember

CLASSIFIED INFORMATION  
CHAPTER 1: A SORTING TO REMEMBER  
BY GEOFF [NICKXERO]  


UPDATE: For whatever reason, FFN had my .doc file be all one big paragraph. So I edited it in Notepad to make it readable. :)

Harry was bored. Very bored. It was his fifth year at Hogwarts and he was glad to be back (summer with the Dursleys was never fun, after all). But sitting through the Sorting Ceremony for the fourth time seemed a bit…redundant, to say the least. It didn't help matters that he was extremely hungry and just wanted the feast to begin.

Harry yawned as "Paul, Marie" was sorted into Hufflepuff. He then began to fidget with his utensils, twirling his fork on the table. Hermione hissed at him to stop, producing a loud guffaw from Ron.

Professor McGonagall glared at him as she called out "Anderson, Vera" to be sorted.

Hermione returned her attention to the front of the Great Hall, not before giving both boys a withering stare. It seemed Hermione had developed the stare over the summer, as neither ever remembered her striking such fear in either of them before. Ron nudged Harry and whispered, "It's going to be a long year if she keeps up that stare," he joked (or was he?).

Harry chuckled silently. "I wonder how many first years are left. I'm starving!" he whispered.

Ron nodded in agreement. "And I want to hear Dumbledore's announcements. They better be having quidditch this year. I mean, the Cup was fun but I don't think I can go another year without—" but Ron stopped mid-sentence, as he caught McGonagall's voice boom the final first year's name:

"And finally, Skeeter, Anita," McGonagall called.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione all looked at each other, a mixture of fear, confusion, and anger painting their features.

It seemed they weren't the only ones who noticed "Skeeter, Anita" being called through the Great Hall more than they would have most any other first year being sorted. There was a great murmur of whispers flood the Hall.

"Is that that reporter's daughter from last year?"

"I remember that Skeeter lady!"

"I wonder if she's a snoop like her mom…"

There were all sorts of snippets of whispered conversations Harry caught. But he was too busy looking the girl over to really care to hear much past snippets. The girl was on the taller side and extremely skinny. She had extremely rigid brown curls, as if she had to work very hard to keep them curly, and was wearing bejeweled spectacles, not unlike Rita Skeeter. It had to be her daughter, then. No normal mother would have their child wear such terrible glasses and put her hair in such rigid curls. But the idea of Rita Skeeter having a husband, and reproducing at that, gave Harry a very sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

The young Skeeter situated herself on the stool and McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head. It took a few minutes for him to come back with "GRYFFINDOR!"

This cut through all three friends like a knife. How could a Skeeter be in the same house as they were! Hermione seemed especially peeved with the idea. But she got even more angry when Anita sat herself down right next to her.

Hermione looked like a werewolf had sat next to her, moving her chair as far over as she could get before being on top of Seamus.

"Anita Skeeter," she said professionally, nodding toward Harry in introduction. "You must be Harry Potter," she said, giving Harry a piercing stare. She had small, blue slits for eyes.

Harry nodded. "Skeeter, eh? Are you related to—"

"Rita Skeeter, star reporter for the Daily Prophet? Yes, I'm her daughter."

"I see," Harry said, trying to mask the fact that he now hated this girl.

Anita smiled. She looked around at the others sitting around her. She frowned at Ron and Hermione, as if knowing them by their faces. "Are you too Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger?"

Ron and Hermione nodded, giving Anita evil stares.

"Mother has told me a great deal about you two," she said, her blue slits for eyes now adding an evil aspect to them.

"That's not surprising," Hermione said icily, "considering your mother can't keep her mouth shut about much, can she?"

Anita shrugged, pretending not to notice Hermione's tone. Many Gryffindors were now eyeing the pair with surprised looks. Hermione was never usually so cold. At least not to anyone not in Slytherin. "Sign of a good reporter. Not selective in giving out information."

Hermione mumbled something under her breath. Harry only noticed a few key words: ladybug, evil Skeeter women, and unscrupulous. Harry chuckled silently.

Anita didn't seem to notice, or care, about what Hermione was mumbling. Or the evil glare that looked as if it could have a Medusa effect on someone. She smiled at Harry. "You know, Harry, I've been thinking about making a Hogwarts newspaper. You know, a voice for the students. I wrote to Dumbledore over the summer and he liked the idea. I'd love if you would agree to be my first story. I'm sure it would be great for sales."

Harry couldn't believe this girl. She was like a mini version of her terrible mother. "I'll have to think about it," he said through gritted teeth.

"Please do," Anita said with a sweet smile that didn't seem t suit her.

Harry looked up at the front and saw that McGonagall was moving the stool away. The Sorting was over. She took her place next to Dumbledore, who got up and cleared his throat.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, everyone!" he said exuberantly. Harry was glad to see he was looking better. He really was worried after seeing him late last year look so…well, his age.

"As always, the forest by Hogwarts is forbidden to all students unless accompanied by Care of Magical Creatures professor, Rubeus Hagrid," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling slightly at Harry.

Hagrid was beaming at the mention. Harry smiled at both men.

"This year also marks the return of the quidditch season, after a one year hiatus," he continued to rapturous applause from all four house tables. He let them get their energy out for a good minute before hushing everyone. "Yes, yes, I know very exciting. And one more thing before the feast, a Gryffindor first year, Anita Skeeter, has expressed interest in a Hogwarts student newspaper. She wrote to me regarding the idea over the summer and I feel it's a good one. If anyone is interested in being on the staff, please be sure to see her."

Anita looked quite pleased with herself as she looked around importantly. Everyone else wasn't quite as pleased. Why should a first year run the paper, even it was her idea? seemed to be etched on everyone's face; even if her mother was a Daily Prophet reporter.

"Alright then, the feast shall begin!" Dumbledore said happily.

And immediately a plethora of succulent food appeared on all the tables. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all filled their plates quickly. Anita, instead, was reaching for something in her cloak.

She took out a piece of parchment and a green quill. She bit on the end of the quill and set the parchment beside her on the table, where no one was sitting. She put two sets of salt and paper shakers on either side to keep the parchment open and placed the green quill upright on the parchment.

"Anita Skeeter, testing."

The quill rushed madly across the paper. Harry could see the paper read: "The beautiful, vibrant, and intelligent Anita Skeeter, testing."

Anita smiled. "Harry, can I get a few words, please?"

Harry blanched. *N-not that quill again!* he thought to himself, thoughts of everyone laughing at him, specifically Draco Malfoy, when Rita reported that Harry frequently cries about his parents when that quill took words out of his mouth. He glared at it. "No, I'm afraid not," he said, filling his mouth with mashed potatoes.

Anita looked ready to argue, but she shut her mouth before saying anything. She smiled, something she seemed to like to do around Harry. "Well then, maybe some other time," and she got up and walked to the staff table.

As she walked by everyone, they all stared at her, whispering to each other. This didn't seem to phase her, though. She walked right up to Dumbledore and stood over his plate and said something to him. Dumbledore seemed confused, looking the girl over. He shrugged and answered her. Anita turned around, looking pleased. She walked right down the center of the Great Hall, in between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables, and out the door.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like the feeling that girl gives me," Harry said.

"Of course you don't," Hermione said, strangely calmly. "She's the spawn of that evil Skeeter woman. She's probably going to the library to research how she can become an Animagus. Maybe she'll turn into a cockroach, which would definitely suit her I'm sure."

Harry ignored Hermione's comments not because he didn't like what she was saying but because he was formulating his own reasons for her departure. It really did worry him. If Anita really was anything like her mother, then she would be sure to unearth something about Harry, whether it be a stretch of the truth that terrible quill made up, or something…else, he couldn't even think of anything at the moment but he knew there had to be something he wouldn't want anyone, specifically the Slytherins, to know.

He knew he'd find out eventually what she was up to. A Skeeter would never be able to leave him alone, of course.

Harry shook himself slightly. He was hungry and didn't want to think about Anita any more. He began wolfing down Yorkshire pudding at an alarming rate.

"Never eaten before, Harry?" Ron asked, amused.

Harry swallowed the mass of pudding. "Anita left a bad taste in my mouth. I'm going to try and get it out now."

Ron laughed. "Good point."

Hermione, who hadn't been as amused at Harry's table manners as Ron, decided not to comment on the pudding. "I'm surprised that she wasn't sorted into Slytherin. Seems more suitable," she said.

Ron smiled. "Hey she might not be all bad," he said. It was obvious he was just trying to keep Hermione calm. She was a tad scary when it came to anything about Rita Skeeter.

Harry sure hoped Ron's comment could be true, though none of them, not even Ron, really thought it could be.

~~~~~~~~~~ 

A/N: Okay that was Chapter 1. I hope you all enjoyed it, if even just a little. It was fun to write! Expect an update in a few days. This took me two days to write, so Chapter 2 should come even quicker because a lot of that time was spent thinking up a name for Anita!

Thanks for reading and be sure to review! It'll make my day.


	2. Fear and Loathing

CLASSIFIED INFORMATION CHAPTER 2: FEAR AND LOATHING BY GEOFF 

Harry didn't eat much at the feast. His mind was elsewhere. The idea of another Skeeter, who seemed just as interested as the first in journalistic endeavors, was really beginning to weigh on him. Ron and Hermione both seemed angry at the idea, in their own ways. But for Harry, it was almost a feeling of exasperation. He was sick to his stomach at the idea of the whole school always somehow finding things out about him, which usually prompted the whole student body, except for Hermione and Ron (though, at the thought, a pang of pain shot through Harry as he thought of his strained friendship with Ron last year), to either hate him or just make fun of him. He just wanted a normal year at school.

So a lot of things went through Harry's jumbled mind during the feast, but none of them were about the food. He sighed and swirled his mashed potatoes aimlessly with his fork.

"Don't worry about Anita," Ron said, reading Harry's mind. "She's just a first year. How much harm can she do?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah I'm just being stupid," he lied. He knew Ron could very well be right, but the fact that Anita had Skeeter blood in her made him think her first year status may not make a difference in her veracity for a story.

Harry continued playing with his mashed potatoes, his mind becoming a fog. He was almost searching for things that Anita could unearth about him, so that maybe he could mask it so no one found out. But there wasn't anything. And he new that magic quill of hers would just create the stories all on its own, so it made no difference. He just had to make sure that he didn't talk to her to give her and her quill the chance to bend his words. But that would be hard, and he knew it.

"Harry, wake up! Harry, come on the feast is over!" finally Ron's voice permeated the mists and jolted Harry back to reality.

He looked around him to find that the Great Hall was emptying as all students were up from their seats (and most of them out the door) except for himself, Ron, Hermione, and over at the Slytherin table, Crabbe and Goyle were still gorging themselves.

"I must have been daydreaming," Harry said, rubbing his eyes.

"You barely ate at all," Hermione said disapprovingly, looking at his full plate.

"Is everything okay, Harry?" Ron asked seriously. "Really, don't worry about the Skeeter girl. We'll watch your back. She can't find anything if there's no way for her to get her information. So we just won't give her the chance to get within ten feet of you."

Harry smiled. It seemed Ron had read his mind again. "Alright, then," Harry said, laughing slightly. "I suppose we should get going to the dorms, then."

Both friends nodded and joined the queue at the door. It wasn't long before they were out at the entrance hall. They were about to head for the familiar stairwell that led to the Gryffindor common room when they noticed a large group of people jostling to see something that was pinned up on the bulletin board on the opposite side wall.

The three looked at each other. Hermione nodded, as if giving the two boys her approval. All three began to walk over.

"What do you think it is?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "Probably nothing. It can't be that important if Dumbledore didn't mention anything before the feast."

Hermione agreed. "It's probably some stupid qudditch announcement about who has practice when," she said, half bitterly.

They had by now made it to the crowd around the bulletin board. It had thinned slightly, to the point that the three could easily pus their way through to the front. Most of the students who were there were lowerclassmen, so they didn't object to them.

There were a few papers pinned up. A call for Gryffindors to try out for the quidditch team next Saturday; another advertised the first Hogsmeade weekend (October 4). Harry figured this was what they were all looking at, as Hogsmeade was extremely popular. But then he noticed that no one was looking at that paper. They were all reading a large poster tacked in the middle. Harry sidled over to it and began to read:

HOGWARTS STUDENT NEWSPAPER

~~If you are interested in a position on the brand new Hogwarts student newspaper staff, please see Anita Skeeter. There are positions available as reporters, photographers, and columnists.~~

There was also a large picture of Anita Skeeter smiling wryly at the kids below her. Harry's ears were burning as he stared at that hideous picture, which took up three-fourths of the poster. In bold, green letters above her picture it said "Anita Skeeter, Editor-in-Chief, Star Reporter.

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry, almost afraid of his reaction. Harry glared at the picture once more and turned around and went toward the staircase at a light jog to catch up with the others. Ron and Hermione exchanged glances before doing the same.

Harry woke up the next morning rather early. He didn't bother waking Ron up as he got out of bed and got his clothes on. He didn't feel like talking much and he knew Ron wouldn't appreciate being woken up early anyway. So Harry headed down for the Great Hall right off, as he was very hungry from not eating last night. He walked down quietly, taking in the refreshing silence of morning. He never really minded getting an early start on his days. It always seemed to clear his head when he got to breakfast early, before most everyone else was even up.

He opened up the giant doors that led into the Great Hall and smiled as he saw only a sparse few students already enjoying their breakfasts. He glanced over at the Gryffindor table and smiled as he saw the Fred and George the only ones there. He hadn't gotten a chance to talk to them since his fortnight visit to the Weasleys's earlier that summer.

He walked over and sat next to Fred. "Morning," Harry said, nodding to both.

Fred and George grinned. "Morning, Harry." George said.

"What are you two doing up so early?" Harry asked, slightly suspicious as he realized that Fred and George were *never* up this early.

They both smirked. "Just going over an inventory list," they replied in unison.

Harry laughed. "How many times have you guys gone over that thing?" he asked, knowing they had spent most of the train ride over looking it over.

Fred shrugged. "We want to be sure of things before beginning to sell."

Both Weasleys looked back down at the giant piece of parchment they had scrawled every last Canary Cream and a myriad of other wizarding gags, many having been concocted over the summer break, that they had invented over the years and had in their possession. Harry was never more satisfied with where his money went before. Giving his Tirwizard Cup winnings to the twins was not something he took lightly, but now he was sure that the one thousand galleons was better spent on them then he could have spent it on himself.

Harry took a big stack of buttered bread and some scrambled eggs and placed them on his plate. He positively salivated as he stared at the food. He took a piece of toast from the stack and brought it to his mouth. But before he could bit in, he heard something he didn't want to hear. Not right then.

"Harry! You're up early," Anita's signature, loud, full-of-herself voice said.

Harry put the toast back down. "Morning Anita," he said, his voice dripping with disdain.

She smiled and began fishing for something in a small alligator skin purse that she hadn't had yesterday at the Sorting. She took out a bit of parchment and that same green quill, which she propped on its point on the parchment.

"Testing," she muttered and the quill whizzed across the sheet.

Harry looked at the parchment with great fear.

"Don't mind that," Anita said, with some force. "I just use it as a way to help me remember our conversations. I'm a big fan, Harry."

Harry sneered. "I'm not hungry any more," he said and got up and headed for the door.

He opened the giant door back to the entrance hall and walked right through Colin and Dennis Creevey, who were coming in for breakfast, without even noticing.

"Oh hi Harry!" Colin called. "We'll catch up with you later!" and Harry heard that distinctive flash that meant Colin had once again taken his picture.

Harry didn't acknowledge Colin in the least. It wasn't anything against either Creevey, he just wasn't in the mood. He was so hungry and so sick of Anita Skeeter already. And it was only the first day.

He wasn't immediately sure where he was going, but for whatever reason, he was walking down the stairs that took you to Slytherin's common room. He clenched his fists in anger at his sides. He was too angry at Anita to care where he was going. *She* was the reason he was hungry. *She* was the reason his feast was ruined. And when he stopped to kick a wall, he took a look around himself, realizing finally where he was, it was too late.

"Potter?" he heard an all-too familiar voice.

Harry grimaced. Malfoy. The second-to-last person he wanted to see right then. He turned to see Malfoy flanked, as always, by his oaf cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.

"What are *you* doing here," he sneered.

Harry really didn't have an answer. "I can do or go wherever I want, Malfoy," he decided upon, though he wasn't entirely happy with the choice.

Malfoy smiled evilly. "I'm sure you can, since you are the famous Harry Potter, and all."

Harry half-smiled. He expected better from Malfoy, especially giving him an opening like he did. "Though this conversation is extremely stimulating, I think I should get to the Great Hall now for breakfast," he said, turning back to the stairs.

"You know, Potter, that Anita Skeeter girl really isn't that bad, don't you agree?"

Harry stopped for a second mid-stair. He wanted to turn around and just punch Malfoy, but that wasn't exactly a foreign feeling. "And how would you know?" Harry said through clenched teeth. His worst fears were coming true. Anita Skeeter had befriended Draco Malfoy.

Draco smirked. But Harry didn't see him as his back was still turned. "Oh I had a lovely conversation with her last night on the train about her upcoming student newspaper. She wants to focus on the individuals at Hogwarts. And what better, we decided, student than the great Harry Potter, for our first issue?"

Harry continued walking, not replying to Malfoy's comment. He couldn't reply. He just kept walking. He heard Malfoy's sardonic laugh in the background.

Harry turned into the Great Hall, slouching. He didn't care that he'd see Anita there. It didn't matter anymore. When he entered, he looked up, expecting her to be sitting all alone as she was before, just waiting for him to return.

But she wasn't there. He looked around quickly and saw that she was at the end of the table talking with a large group of people that Harry recognized as mostly Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, many of which were in his year. Anita was writing furiously on her parchment as the others read over her shoulder, talking amongst themselves excitedly.

Harry's mouth opened to a wide gape. This wasn't happening. Anita actually had interest. This was *not* good. Harry at least figured no one would help her out and she'd eventually give the idea up. But now that there was interest, and a good deal it seemed, the Hogwarts student newspaper very much seemed like a possibility. And that was not something that helped Harry's mood at the moment.

~~~~~~~ 

A/N: Again, please review if you can! The reviews I received on Chapter 1 helped me immensely to continue on with Chapter 2 as quickly as I could.

I hope to get another chapter or two in by Saturday when I go on vacation. So look for at least one update throughout the week!

Thanks for reading and be sure to leave a comment/criticism!


End file.
